


PDAs

by GeekMom13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: A night out with the newest couple.





	PDAs

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

"This is getting ridiculous."

"I warned you this would happen."

"I didn't think it would be  _this_  bad."

"I said, and I quote,  **if we hook those two up they will never come up for air.** But you didn't listen. You thought it would be funny."

"Someone kill me."

"Draco, I'm not going to kill you."

"Fine, someone  _please_  sedate me until this phase is done."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to their other friends. He wasn't exactly  _wrong._  Blaise and Ginny were rather  _affectionate_  in public.

Theo leaned over "Please tell me I wasn't that bad with Luna."

She tilted her head and watched their kissing for a few seconds. "I would, but I think you might have actually been worse."

"Merlin. I am sorry."

"Well, I think Blaise is worse than you were... But Luna was  _definitely_  worse than Ginny."

"Fair enough, need another?" he asked holding up a wine glass.

"I think I'll switch to firewhiskey."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," he said as he looked at Blaise and Ginny... dear Merlin did they not need any air?

"They're still going, Hermione."

"I am aware... I'm sitting at the same table."

"Make them stop."

"You know as well as I do that we can't do anything to stop them."

"But Hermione!"

"Nope. This is your fault."

Pansy and Harry walked up, Pansy hit Blaise in the back of the head "Times up lover boy. You're in public."

"You're just jealous."

"Fat chance Zabini. I just want to be able to eat without seeing  _or hearing_  you two. Did no one stop you while we were away?"

Ginny spoke up "Hey, I dealt with all of you in the touchy feely stage!"

"Honey, we never tried to feel the back of each other's throats with our tongues..."

Harry cut off any reply with "Hi Mione."

"Hey Harry, have a fun honeymoon?"

"Yup. France is gorgeous this time of year"

Pansy leaned over "And the lingerie this year is killer. Tell Draco you're taking a weekend trip with the girls."

She laughed.

"I'm serious, girls weekend. If we can pry that one off him long enough." Pansy said eyeing Blaise and Ginny.

"Haha, laugh it up. But I'm getting-"

"I  _really_  don't need that information, Blaise."

"Oh, Draco quit being a baby."

"I would if you two would be  _decent_  in public."

"We can be plenty decent"

"I bet you can't keep your lips to yourself the rest of the night."

"Easy win. What's the prize?"

"I win, I get a promise that you two keep your snogging away from me."

"And  _when_  we win... I think I want to see you in pink."

"Fine. I won't lose this one."

Hermione smiled. Challenging a Weasley on the terms of public embarrassment for the loser was  _never_  a good idea. Especially not the youngest Weasley, she would do anything to win. As it turns out, pink was a very nice color for Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing you recognize.  
> This is a prompt from the Dramione Dramione FanFiction Forum (18+ ONLY) Drabble Challenge


End file.
